


Only Takes A Peck

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, kiss, needy tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Tsukishima runs on a strict kiss schedule that he’s made over the span of two years worth of dating. Three a day. One on the walk to school, one during lunch, and finally one just before practice began. From first to third this never changed but something else did, the person he kissed. Third year was when Yamaguchi blossomed and that led to a lack of time for Tsukishima. After one missed kiss Kei must struggle all day to collect the rest from his busy captain.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Only Takes A Peck

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH TSUKKIYAMA BRAIN ROT AHHH!!!! Simple and sweet for day one I just love needy Tsukki

It was embedded in the depths of Kei’s personality that it could be the happiest moment of his life, yet he’d still find something to nitpick. When tuning out to the soft-spoken rambles of a tired Tadashi he heard nothing but an irritating racket. The buzzing of summer cicadas signaled an upcoming heatwave that should make practice more grueling than normal. The clinking of charms bouncing from both of their bags was a haunting rhythm in his ears. He truly wasn’t trying to tune out the sound of Tadashi’s voice but he was doing just so. His attention span was about as fuzzy as a radio station losing its single. It took more than three calls of his nickname but only one of his real to grab his attention,

“Kei! You make fun of Kageyama and Hinata way too much when you zone out just as much. Answer the question I just told you!” The huff that came with the ending of a sentence meat pout mode was unlocked. The effort to make him focus thankfully led to the proper result, The Tsukishima Kei station was back in tune perfectly clear. At what cost to Kei though when now he has to deal with an upset partner.

Kei knew Tadashi had the full right to be angry but he still hated to see it. The actions that followed the puff went as follows, arms shot from sides to firmly cross in front of a chest, a bottom lip glistened as it stuck out, and the cherry on top was sealed eyes and face looking in a different direction. Kei was under the pressure of two struggles now. Trying to remember what Tadashi said and to not give a puffed freckle cheek a smooch. Speaking of smooches.

Kei checked the distance between him and the school gates and it wasn’t far. Measured in the scale of an idiot it was just above one of Hinata’s jumps. Kei needed his before school kiss urgently as they continued every step. How else could he stand his classes alone before lunch? Rocking to the back of his heels and letting out a sly whistle he tried to think of what Tadashi asked. More of what Tadashi would ask. It then sparked him and it was his best shot,

“I’ll admit I zoned out I’m sorry. I didn’t hear what you said but! I do know you didn’t ask me a question.” Confidence was strong and Kei quickly landed on his feet to check his answer. The pouting wall managed to break. Tangled arms let loose to instead stretch before a frame with a large yawn. As a mouth regained moisture and settled back to normal it curved into a smile. Raising a brow Tadashi looked up at the blond with softened eyes,

“Wrong, I asked you what you packed for your lunch today.” With a pout of his own Kei turned a soft shade of red in defeat. Tadashi couldn’t help but giggle at the pouting manbaby who he called his boyfriend. After a small tease, he thought he had the right to make his partner melt. Kei was always wrapped around his finger but Tadashi put that into a literal sense. Extended fingers pounced onto their prey capturing Kei’s with his own. The summer heat plus Tadashi was now melting a blondish flavor into a lovesick puddle. It was done and Kei had accepted that he'd lost this battle. Both had had their fits so after such an unnecessary wait he finally answered,

“I threw it together last night but just remember it has kimchi? I was craving kimchi. Also, did you get much sleep last night? You’re yawning more than normal.” Presenting a question in return Kei truly got to notice how tired Tadashi seemed. Bags were nearly as heavy as after a nightmare. Between pauses of words, he also struggled to hold back any yawning. Tadashi let out a small giggle and rested his head against an arm. Puffy hair went static from a nuzzling against a blazer. Kei was fighting everything within him to not apply a kiss to a sleepy expression. With another yawn, Tadashi straightened himself out trying to pretend he was wide awake. He wasn’t doing a good job but didn’t stop him from trying,

“Just captain stuff! I was running over our upcoming practice matches and studying for a test. Also, Kageyama went on some rant about his sister that kept me up too. Lots of things, lots of things. I’m a busy boy!” Kei’s heart was soft at the excited tone of a sad list of events. He debated pummeling Kageyama for keeping him up but didn’t want to trouble Tadashi anymore. Wrapping an arm around a waist, fingers squeezed as he tugged a frame lightly to his chest. Tadashi collided with a realistically exhausted laugh. Kei pressed a face deep within his hair and the two continued to walk. Not being able to really see the two trusted each other and memory to follow their similar path. It was clear they were close as they weren’t the only footsteps on the pavement.

Noises of neighborhood creatures were exchanging for human voices. Kei knew they weren’t going to be alone for much longer. The cuddle was fun but had to come to an end eventually. He was hoping that the end of affection would part with a kiss. Tearing themselves away from each other it was looking like he was going to be correct. Tadashi gazed up with loving eyes and Kei rolled softly off of his lips. Kei brushed a strand of hair gently away from his cheek taking in his favorite site. His back bent while below a figure went onto toes. The closing of their height gap was so close until,

“Yo Tadashi! OH! Sorry to kill the moment but Rei needs you for some captain business I guess. It’s urgent, he says.” Kei’s heart shattered as all his work undid itself before him. Peeling away Tadashi’s fingers lingered as he tried to pull Kei with him. Kei shook his head and gave a soft go and Tadashi understood. It wasn’t his favorite but Kei was used to this. Moment he was in the public eye the busy captain Tadashi was usually needed. Kei just didn’t know how he was meant to survive! What could he do without his morning kiss to fuel him each morning. With a groan and trying to think positive, like tadashi would want, he remembered later. There’s still a kiss waiting for him at lunch.

....

Kei really did have a late night craving for kimchi he learned the hard way. The entirety of his bento was devoured in it. It didn’t pair too kindly to the broken sushi rolls and a pitiful salad. He was awake when he made this? The disaster wasn’t lacking any flavors instead drowning in all of them. The pungent vinegar smell was starting to cause eyes to water.

Plugging his nose Kei plunged his utensil into the depths of his lunch. Pulling the meal to his tongue...he was being dramatic. It tasted like kimchi. Chewing silently his mind started to wander similar to this morning. He was zoned out within three bites and couldn’t exactly focus. He was this time at least waiting on Tadashi and not ignoring him. His class had been a snore and he still was desperate for a kiss.

He needed something to make his day more tasteful. The kimchi wasn’t doing it enough for him. In the distance he appeared like magic and then quickly chugging over like a train. Kei nearly bit his tongue snapping out of his eternal space. Making room he patted the spot beside him on their lunchtime bench. After becoming a couple, eventually the lovesick always stuck together couple, they ventured out from their usual classroom to eat in the halls.

When sitting down Tadashi gave Kei a pleasant greeting before quickly deflating. His body falling over lunch almost tumbling as well Kei struggled to grab both and save his own. He rushed out a million questions in a worried whisper to avoid others interacting. This thankfully inflated the balloon of his boyfriend to proper condition. 

Tadashi, seeming functional, decided he wanted to rest. Slumping all of his body weight onto a shoulder, cuddling his head within a collarbone for a pillow, and throwing Kei’s arm around his waist he tucked himself comfortably in. Kei didn’t fight it and instead embraced it. Putting lunches off to the side he realized they weren’t the task right now. He locked both sets of his fingers together behind Tadashi’s back.

Even if cold in personality and body temp he created enough friction to make himself a fill in blanket. He watched a set of eyes go from half alive to risen to the heaven above in complete peace. Dipping his nose into hair he could smell remaining sweat from gym and just normal Tadashi shampoo. The hair was just as soft as the breathing he felt in the crook of his neck.

Kei was starting to smile and was happy no one could see it not even Tadashi unless he felt it. After venturing through locks a nose and set of lips reached a scalp. Applying a light kiss Kei really hoped when pulling off he’d get the real thing. The quickest peck literally anything. He just needed his own little charge for the rest of the day, almost similar to what Tadashi was doing currently. Kei overwhelmed in love and affection let out the smallest needy murmur, "kiss?” The question was tossed into the air but there was no response. Kei slowly pulled back from Tadashi’s head to investigate but instead, he felt it. The smallest dribble of drool stained the collar of his sweater followed by a soft snore.

Tadashi had fallen asleep. To simply say Kei’s expression fell would be too little. Just like the kimchi, a sour flavor was drenched all over a bland substance. Arms were falling asleep from the weight of a partner and Kei was beyond annoyed. He wanted Tadashi to get some rest but that’s for after school. Growling from within he’s all bark and no bite with Tadashi. His thumb broke free from it’s enclosed hand cage and traced patterns on a back.

He spelled out what he was feeling and what he desired. Kiss over and over as if he was a needy child begging for a toy. He in a way was and was aware he was one. He couldn’t help himself though, he wanted the battery boost and soft touch of Tadashi. Maybe waking him up was a selfish way to do it though...but eyes fluttered. Rising from the Kei brand blanket Tadashi giggled and murmured a soft sorry rubbing his eyes. Too cute and too sleepy for Kei to ever be angry at. Feeling guilty he at least realized now they could both eat.

“Tsukki I need a soda badly. You want one? My treat!” Kei’s ears perked listening closely at the last line. He could use that against him if he acted quickly. Tadashi gathered both their hands together to drag them off to the vending machine. Kei needed to act quickly and in the midst of rising smirked,

“I don’t need a soda but I’d love a kiss.” The reaction from this isn’t what he expected. Tadashi’s nose upturned and he started to laugh. Heartbreaking again Kei felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment.

“You have kimchi breath no way! I’ll give you a million kisses later! But keep me awake, my test is soon please.” Puffing into a gigantic pout Tadashi simply laughed. Having to use two hands to pull up his partner who was refusing, he made kissy lips as a tease. Kei didn’t take it too kindly but it was payback for waking him up. He finally gave in but refused to move until Tadashi at least held his hand. A kimchi craving should have been fulfilled during the night it was strong. Kei really is his worst enemy. Another kiss was missed and his battery was starting to run out. He thankfully had one more kiss left for the day. Another to look forward to. A kiss to prepare him for a practice with the idiots and underclassmen. One more left right before they leave the club room. Kei was certain he would get that kiss.

.....

Why was he certain? Why didn’t he have doubts? They were barely even changed and Tadashi was already needed! Finishing the unbuttoning of his blazer Kei grumbled beneath his breath. It got louder and louder as he continued to disrobe. It eventually became more than incoherent noise but audible words.

Tadashi was speeding through his own changing process. Talking to himself as well but clear words the whole time. Loud recitals that he seemed to have planned as his legs struggled to shake out of his pants. Not even aiming for the floor they tossed to the side as hands then dug inside of a gym bag.

Kei wanting some kind of touch or notice gave a small peek at a behind and debated a slap. Instead, he remembered respect and continued to change with a little more enthusiasm. If he could just beat Tadashi to the door he could grab a quick peck and be set. That’s all he needed! That’s all he wanted all day! Slim arms slithered through sleeves to switch the fabric. A blond head popped out of a collar hole and peered to his side. Tadashi had vanished. Listening closely in alarm he heard the jingle of keys.

“Kei hurry up! I need to lock this and I need to practice serving with you!” That was the final straw. The order wasn’t rude, it was far from it. Just his body and mind had grown distasteful especially with this sudden rush. Slipping on shorts and angrily zipping a bag he tossed it over his shoulder. Tadashi caught on and wasn’t going to just skip over this. Both stepped outside of the door and Tadashi could sense the tension. It made his hands shake as he locked the door. Was Tsukki mad? It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what was wrong but the salt shaker spilled,

“Dashi I need a kiss! I know you’re a busy captain and all but please? I just need a kiss, they keep me going! No kimchi breath and no one is around please?!” You’re kidding? Tadashi thought as all anxiousness left and instead he was humored. His boyfriend really wanted a kiss that badly?

“You want a kiss and I need a nap and...wait.” pausing he’d remembered Kei did give him a small one today. That kept him going but he also knew who woke him up. It was close-cut and call in this situation but an expression wasn’t lying. From above puppy dog eyes were begging and pleading for some love. He wasn’t asking for much. Tadashi quickly tipped onto his toes and pressed a soft peck to his lips. Smiling as he pulled back down he chuckled, shaking his head. “More later I promise.” Kei didn’t like hearing that either so he finally took action into his own hands. His back could nearly snap at how quickly he bent down. A bag was tumbling off of a shoulder as a hand charged to cup a cheek. He pulled Tadashi’s lips to his own. Warm and soft and every other detail he remembered.

It had only been a few hours but it felt like a reunion. This is exactly what Kei had wanted. Tadashi was caught off guard but he was beginning to realize why Kei treasured these so much. He was being dramatic; they both were over how long their lips weren’t together. He was realizing he should appreciate these more because they boost him just as much as Kei. He took on affectionate tasks usually so it was fun to have his turn being turned into putty. Passing the length of any peck this was a real kiss. More than Kei needed but he sure was enjoying it.

Kei hated the fact he had to pull away. Both took a small gasp of air when lips were freed. Kei applied another kiss to a tip of a nose and then stood straight up. He adjusted himself from a party teen back to mr.serious. His heart was set ablaze and it wouldn’t have been obvious if it wasn’t for the blush overtaking his features. Tadashi had to pause and gather himself together. He wasn’t able to as easily recover. With a long blink he tried to conjure up words but nothing. A little more than stunned he didn’t know what to say,

“What was that?” Kei tilted his head like a misunderstanding toddler. What did he mean? Was this a trick question?

“Affection?” Suddenly hands gripped both of Kei’s and he was greeted with glistening eyes. Tadashi’s face was gleaming with joy and his body was on tiptoes to get closer to Kei’s face. The adorable sight of dark eyes were begging for something but what?

“Again!” Kei’s blush only deepened from what it already was before. How stupid could he have been thinking his busy baby still didn’t love their kisses. Kei maybe just needed to be more vocal. And also stop thinking about this and just kiss him again. With a pounce, arms wrapped around each other's backs. Glasses were bonked but it wasn’t any mind as lips pressed together again. Lips broke into smiles on both ends. It wasn’t their three kisses a day, but it was doing a good job making up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let Yamaguchi say ew affection rights, please. After practice, both took a nap at home with tons of kissing and cuddling because both needed it. And because they're little baby men. Don't overwork yourself like Tadashi and don't avoid speaking your mind like Kei. If you listen they might kiss you- Peach


End file.
